bajo el mismos techo  adaptacion
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: eso si que era una jugada mala del destino  vivir  en el mismo techo cuando se odian mutuamente y eso no es lo peora tener que criar a un bebe¡ eso si es que kami te odie no ? o  ese odio se convertira en otra cosa / cap 3 disfruten ¡
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el mismo techo

**Hola chicos si aquí les traigo este fic sasuhina vasado en la película con el mismo nombre no me pude resistir jejeje recomiendo ampliamente esta película es hermosa **

**Kaila: te desvías del tema¬¬ **

**Yo:ups bueno sin más que decir … ejm kaila me podrías ayudar**

**Kaila: ya que ninguno de los personajes de naruto son de su pertenencia solo de su creador masashi kishimoto tampoco la película que se nombra**

**Yo: las parejas serán sasuhina y un poco de narusaku **

**Kaila: cuando escribiros mi fic**

**Yo: aa cierto en otro momento deja que me venga la creatividad**

**Kaila uu ya estuvo que nunca**

**Yo: ¬¬ como sea espero que los disfruten **

**Ambas : comencemos ¡.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap1: el comineso …**

**HACE 7 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**POV HINATA**

todo estaba listo me había puesto mi vestido lila que me llegaba a la rodilla me había atado mi cabello en una coleta y me había puesto un ligero maquillaje definitivamente todo estaba bien me sentía orgullosa

_falta unos minutos para que llegue iré a leer una revista_ y así me dirigí a mi mesita de centro y tome una de las revistas que tenía ahí

No podía creerlo después de 3 años al fin saldré con alguien aunque.. Como será bueno sakura chan dijo que era muy guapo inteligente y rebelde que estando con el nunca me aburriría y pues yo confió en ella aa no puedo esperar estoy tan nerviosa

….

_Una hora y media después …_

Din don¡ **( efecto de sonido de timbre perdonen no se me ocurrió otra forma de ponerlo jeje)**

"_no puede ser tiene una hora y media de retraso … espero que compense esto _" abrí la puerta y me encontré con un joven como de 23 años me sacaba una cabeza venia vestido con unos jeans y una chaqueta negra su cabellera era alborotada y de color asebache al igual que sus ojos ok debía admitir que era guapo pero aun así estaba molesta por su falta de puntualidad

_así que tu eres Hinata no ?_ pregunto el

_así es y tu debes ser Sasuke no ? sakura chan me platico de ti .. em se te hiso un poco tarde asique será mejor irnos_dije cortes mente

_aa enserio no me había dado_dijo totalmente despreocupado

_aa ok bueno vámonos _ y asi salimos no se este chico no me estaba cayendo bien veamos como continua esto..

Llegamos a la salida del edificio

_y donde esta tu auto?_pregunte cortésmente

_auto jeje no creo que esto se asemeje a un auto _señalo una moto negra

__"A no eso si que no no no "_ _este creo que.. no podre ni subirme _ yo señale mi vestido que realmente no me permitiría subir

_hmp de acuerdo entonces…_suspiro fastidiado

_nos vamos en mi coche_le dije sonriendo

El miro de mala gana pero termino subiéndose

_y bien a donde vamos en que restaurante hiciste la reservación _pregunte

_em reservación mm no enserio te dije que aria una reservación_dijo el poniendo una mirada arrogante

"_Esto no podía ser aa en que demonios estaba pensando sakura chan"__ok la noche no puede terminar tal ves si….

Pero un ruido proveniente de su pantalón me interrumpió este chico me estaba molestan y bastante

_espera un minuto_ tomo su celular_ bueno .. a hola hermosa ee si claro te veo a las 11 mm no pensándolo bien a las 10 30 no creo tardar tanto nos vemos bye _ colgó

"_Como se atreve esto ya es demasiado"_

_y bien a donde vamos tengo algo de prisa así que_ dijo descaradamente

_¡SUFICIENTE BAJATE DE MI AUTO AHORA MISMO¡_ Salí del auto furica nunca me había sentido tan molesta con alguien este hombre me sacaba de mis casillas

Cálmate ni tu ni yo queremos esto así que_ lo interrumpí

_ si pero mínimo inténtalo o dilo mas sutil no crees _ le reproche

_ mira naruto y sakura planearon esto yo no le decidí a lo más que podríamos llegar seria emborracharnos y tener sexo _ dijo con una mirada molesta

_aa no sé por qué sakura pensó que eras mi tipo_ le dije al punto de la histeria estaba muy molesta

_ enserio pues naruto esta siego pues me no te pareces a nada de lo que me describí mas bien eres una aburrida sin vida social que se sonroja por todo dijo_ con arrogancia

_así pues tu tampoco eres lo que me dijeron simplemente eres un vago que llega tarde un mujeriego y un engreído_ le grite

_ mira no me provoques y será mejor que te calles _ dijo ya muy molesto pero no me intimidaría eso si que no

_sabes que olvídalo no pienso discutir contigo les diremos que no funciono y punto _ le dije

_ bien yo me largo_ dijo dirigiéndose a su moto

_ diviértete con tu zorra_ le grite

_ es una amiga esta enferma la iré a cuidar _ grito

_ aa enserio y que la curaras con tu pene mágico_ le grite y el solo me mando una mirada de amenaza pero estaba demasiado molesta para que me afectara

_ a olvídalo eres una loca_ dijo subiendo y encendiendo su moto

Y tú eres un idiota¡_ le grite y se marcho

Definitivamente sakura estaba siega y era una pésimo cupido esta me las iba a pagar como pudo pensar que me gustaría ese idiota -..

**fin pov Hinata**

**pov Sasuke**

Esto había sido un desastre pero a mi solo se me ocurre hacerle caso al estúpido de naruto.. no si aún recuerdo sus estúpidas palabras

Flash inicio-…-..

__vamos theme ya es hora que sientes cabeza no lo crees _ dijo el escandaloso rubio_

__ ni de coña es mejor así_ le dije_

__ o bueno entonces podrías intentarlo .. te puedo presentar a alguien es amiga de sakura chan dijo con sonrisa socarrona_

__ es tímida pero creme realmente sexy_ dijo _

_Ok esta bien pero si no me gusta me iré de acuerdo _ le dije_

_Ese es mi compadre_ me dio un coscorrón_

__ aa estas muerto _ le dije y lo embestí_

_Fin del flash_

No debía mentir que era guapa pero era una aburrida y bruja eso me deja una lección nunca dejare que naruto me haga citas y lo mas importante

**Fin pov Sasuke**

**Pov de los dos**

EN MI VIDA SALDRE CON SASUKE UCHIHA/HINATA HYUUGA¡

En que demonios pensaban esos dos…. No mas citas arregladas _*suspirto*

.

.

.

Continuara….

**Tada el primer capítulo para aquellos que vieron la película ya saben como es el asunto y para los que no tranquilos no se odiaran siempre jeje y si Hinata esta un poco occ pero tratare de arreglar eso en el siguiente cap espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía y lo corto del cap pero así serán jeje cuídense **

**Se despide kaila the whater **

**merezco review? Si si apachurra el botón de abajo y elévale el autoestima a esta escritora jeje**


	2. una promesa y una tragedia

Bajo el mismo techo

**Hola¡ que bueno que les haya gustado asi que como han dejado reviews y aparte que me encanta escribir este fic aquí está el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo¡**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen son de mi pertenencia solo de masashi kishimoto ni de la de la película que se menciona .**

"_Nadie puede saber que pasara en el futuro , pero solo hay una cosa que puedes estar seguro_

_El destino te tiene algo preparado "_

**Cap 2 : una promesa y una tragedia….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiempo actual **

Un joven rubio jugaba al avioncito con un pequeño bebe de no mas de un año de edad

_dobe vas a terminar mareando a kushina _ decía el asebache que observaba la escena

_tranquilo teme mi linda hija es fuerte aparte le encanta jugar al avioncito no es así kushina ?_ decía el rubio sonriéndole a su hija la cual solo sonría al comentario

Naruto uzumaki un empresario exitoso sus padres murieron cuando el era un bebe y fue criado por su padrino , en su niñez conoció a Sasuke uchiha al igual que el huérfano pero criado por su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser tan diferentes se volvieron mejores amigos muchos se hacen la pregunta cómo es que dos personas tan distintas se pueden llevar como hermanos

Sasuke: es como decirlo le gusta ser libre no es muy apegado , la responsabilidad no es su punto fuerte es engreído, serio cree que el amor y el matrimonio es algo estúpido y su rebeldía era algo bien conocida como su temperamento, al igual de su gusto por las mujeres ya que siempre había una en su cama cada viernes aunque no supiera su nombre .. Realmente no le interesaba .. perdió a sus padre cuando tan solo contaba con 5 años en un accidente esto marco su vida y a pesar que su hermano Itachi o "cabeza de comadreja " según el le trato de dar una vida bien .. por dirigir las empresa de su padre lo dejo solo y eso aun empero mas su temperamento .. asiéndolo una persona fría y desobligada con la única persona a la que se pudo abrir fue a naruto .. aparte de Itachi .. naruto fue una luz en su vida miserable según el pero nunca lo admitirá claro y estuvo mas que contento cuando se caso con Sakura aunque por otro lado se le termino su compañero de parranda y también con Sakura llego la persona que odiaba con todo su ser Hinata hyuuga ….

Naruto: un chico alegre y gentil era muy ruidoso eso de palabras de Sasuke a pesar de que de joven y de pequeño fue hiperactivo y rebelde al saber que tenia que continuar con la empresa de su padre tomo la responsabilidad .. luego conoció a Sakura Haruno quien se volvió el amor de su vida y a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban bien y la peli rosa estaba enamorada de su amigo el conquisto su corazón y ahora tiene 3 años de casados y una linda hija de nombre kushina en honor a su madre …

Quien diría que estos dos son como hermanos .. definitivamente es un misterio que nadie .. ni ellos mismos pueden explicar…

_oye teme y .. como se llama aa karin que con ella_ pregunto naruto aun jugando con su hija

_ a ella rompí ase unas semana _dijo el sebache totalmente despreocupado

_que¡ aa y yo que pensé que esta era la bueno y bueno por que rompieron?_

_es que quería dar el gran paso y yo a eso no le hago_ bostezando

_aa tu no tienes remedio cuando asentaras cabeza ehh te recuerdo que el tiempo pasa rápido .. y la juventud se termina y te quedaras solo y viejo enserio hazme caso_ decía naruto

_ehh desde cuando eres mi consejero _dijo Sasuke acercándosele

_desde siempre pero siempre de lo te digo ases lo contrario _dijo suspirando

_y esta no es la excepción _dijo dando el un piquete con el dedo en la frente

_itai¡ doliooo_ sobándose la frente

_pues a tu hija le gusto _mirando como la niña reía_ kushina le pegamos a papi_ la niña solo rio _bueno

_es.. espera _trato de huir pero en eso una voz interrumpió

_Naruto¡ podrías pagarles a los chicos de los inflables por favor¡… y Sasuke luego lo golpeas pero no enfrente de kushina

_Entendido Sakura chan ¡ kushina ve con tu tío _ le entregaba su niña a su amigo

Bien kushina acompañemos a tu tonto padre no baya a ser que lo vuelva a engañar y les pague mas de lo que es _decía Sasuke dirigiéndose a su amigo.

_serás TEME¡ _ decía el rubio molesto

…. **Mientras tanto..**

**_**será naruto .. *suspiro* si kushina se vomita no abra tiempo para que se bañe aa a mi se me ocurrió casarme con ese idiota_ decía la chica peligrosa burlándose de su marido

Sakura haruno /uzumaki (ahora): su familia era socios el las empresas Yamaka a ella le encanta la idea de dirigir su empresa y ayudar a su familia de temperamento fuerte y alegre .. y su particular color de cabello "ROSA" nunca paso desapercibida ella se metió a estudiar administración de empresas y ahí conoció a Naruto en ese entonces para ella eran un tipo tonto que solo se metía en sus asuntos pero a pesar de eso se volvió en alguien apreciado y su mejor amigo .. luego conoció a Sasuke en ese entonces el chico mas guapo y perfecto .. pero después de darse cuenta que el no era para ella ese amor se destruyó y la persona que estuvo ahí a su lado fue naruto como siempre lo había echo y ahí se dio cuenta que al que realmente amo fue a el y se volvió el amor de su vida y en su esposo y el padre de su hija si la vida te tiene cosas inesperadas …. Pero se alegra ya no solo tiene a Hinata que es su mejor amiga desde que tiene uso de razón si no ya tiene una familia junto a Naruto su hija y sus amigos de siempre Hinata y Sasuke su vida es perfecta según ella …

_y,,, Hinata has pensado en lo que te dije .. bueno el es muy guapo y tu sabes …_

_e dicho no _ decía la asebache

_pero Hinata como sabes que no te encantara_

_mira no es por ser mala pero eres muy mal cupido sakura san _decía Hinata mientras adornaba los pastelillos

_oo Hinata pero si no les das la oportunidad _decía la pelirosa mientras sacaba los platos

_o te recuerdo del chico que disque tu era mi alma gemela y resulto un roba nomos de jardín_ decia Hinata apuntándole con el dedo

_bueno.._

_o del dentista que resulto un comedor compulsivo_

_Bue.._

_o del chico de la tienda que ya tenia novia_

_yo no lo sabia_

_ y tu mejor .. cuando pensaste que el idiota de Sasuke y yo podríamos tener algo_

_bueno no se dieron la oportunidad_

_Sakura NI LLEGAMOS AL RESTAURANTE¡_

_ok pero eso es pasado ahora…._ pero fue interrumpida por la asebache

_ahora apúrate que no tardan los invitados y yo me encargo de consentir a tu hija_ mostrando un delicioso y hermoso pastel de chocolate

_wuoo Hinata es hermoso te luciste luce mucho mejor que mi pastel de bodas _decía sakura con luz en los ojos

_si.. espera… yo hise también tu pastel de bodas _decía Hinata consternada

_lo se pero estaba seco _la pelirosa entre risas

_serás _ ya ambas empezaron a reír hasta que entro un asebache oliendo a vomito de bebe con un rubio con una niña en brazos y muriéndose de risa

_Naruto que te dije _desia sakura acercándose a Sasuke para ayudarle a limpiar

_que paso _pregunto Hinata

_pues_

_Flash_

_Naruto estaba jugando con su hija y cuando vio que los tipos que ponían los juegos venían drogados le entrego nuevamente a su amigo su hija y fue a confiscar lo que se metían esos tipos y cuando iva de regreso no puedo evitar reír _

_Al momento en que le dio kushina a Sasuke esta se le quedo mirando como si quisiera llorar entonces el asebachee para evitar eso imito el mismo juego que así naruto pero al aserlo la niña …_

_Se vomito en su cara…_

_Dejando aun Sasuke asqueado y oliendo a vomito de bebe _

_Aun naruto rodando de la risa_

_Y a un bebe riendo de inocencia_

_Fin del flahs_

Sasuke solo veía como Hinata tomaba a kushina en los brazos y empezaba a burlarse de el

_esa es mi bebe jaja pero no te sientas culpable que no creo que seas la primera en vomitarle con semejante cara de asco jaja _decía Hinata entre risas

_mira kushina enfrente de ti tienes el mejor ejemplo de aburrimiento _decía Sasuke contraatacando

_chicos chicos vayan a sus esquinas hoy tregua es el cumplaños de mi bebe_ decía naruto

_de acuerdo_ dijieron ambos

_bien Sasuke kun toma alguna ropa de Naruto y aséate no tardan de venir los invitado _dijo sakura

_pero antes nos gustaría a ser un brindis _dijo naruto entregándoles una copa a cada quien

_y por qué brindamos _pregunto Hinata

_por haber sobrevivido al primer año de kushina y por estar juntos chicos sin ustedes no hubiéramos sobrevivido _decía Sakura ente llanto

_estas llorando_ preguntaba Sasuke

_si las madres lloran _dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas

_bien brindemos por estar juntos y por los tio favoritos de kushina _dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

_!SALUD¡_ todos

Y a así transcurrió la tarde Sasuke se cambio de ropa y Hinata sirvió la comida que ella había preparado todos los vecinos vinieron al igual que familiares todo transcurrió normal y a la hora de soplar las velas ..

_Sasuke Hinata pónganse alado se kushina para una foto _

Ambos lo hicieron y se tomó foto que mostraba a una familia feliz… aunque Sasuke y Hinata negaron eso ..

**Dos días después**

Hinata había tenido un hermoso día su cafetería iba en progreso y aparte el lindo sujeto que siempre pedía un pedazo de torta de manzana le había dado su numero bueno, pero se revolvió con otros números y ahora intentaba ayearlo había ya intentado 5 veces dos fallidas, otras dos con el oso de tener que aguantar insultos de esposas , y una con un travesti que le enchino la piel de miedo … esta era la ultima decía doctor Sai…

_bueno hola si tu no eres el que va a el bulevar y pasas a una cafetería y pide siempre un pedazo de tarta de manzana y me dio su numero soy una idiota _decía Hinata bastante apenada

_no .. soy yo pensé que no llamarías _decía la voz del otro lado

_ay al fin perdón…_pero el sonido de una llamada en espera la interrumpió y solo suspiro

_disculpa tengo otra llamada_ lo puso en espera y contesto _diga_

….**Unos minutos después**

Corría con desesperación esto no podía estar pasando debía ser una mala broma corrió mas hasta llegar a su destino aun la llamada que la había tomado por sorpresa obligándola salir del baño y venir lo mas rápido que pudo resonaba en su cabeza

_Flash_

__diga_ decía algo irritada_

__señorita hyuuga _preguntaba la voz del otro lado_

__si con ella habla __

__es usted amiga o familiar de los señores uzumaki _preguntaba la voz nuevamente_

__si soy su amiga_ algo no estaba bien tenia un mal presentimiento_ a ocurrido algo__

__tiene que venir a la estación de policía… ocurrió un accidente__

_Las palabras estaban procesando en su cabeza Naruto .. Sakura .. un accidente en ese instante colgó olvidándose del doctor Sai y salí de la bañera poniéndose lo primero que encontró tenia que llegar tenia que aclara que estuvieran bien esto era una pesadilla_

_Fin del flash_

Llego a la estación y el oficial que le avía llamado la estaba esperando

_Señorita hyuuga mi nombre es Yamato _

_mucho gusto pero y mis amigos que a pasado _

_ en el turno de patrullaje uno de los guardias encontró su.. _dudo al continuar_ su auto volcado en la carretera_

_no puede ser … esto no esta_

_su numero estaba en sus papeles del seguro_

_iban los dos.._

_Así es _

De repente recordó a kushina_ellos tiene una bebe ella_

_no ella se encontraba en casa con una menor_

_ay que alivio_

_ahorita ya fueron por ella ellos saben que hacer ante esta situación_

_que ,ellos?_ pregunto Hinata

_si protección de menores_

_espere … eso se significa… Nauro …Sakura ellos.._ miro consternada las lagrimas empezaban a brotar

…

**Pov Sasuke**

Iba a una velocidad impresionante aun no podía captar lo que estaba pasando …

_Flash_

_Estaba en mi casa limpiando un poco pronto vendría otra mujer creo que se llamaba .mari .. ki no se pero no me importan … sonó mi teléfono celular y en la pantalla desia " tonta " Hinata? Que quería es raro que me hable… si tengo el teléfono fue por Naruto ahora que lo pienso como estará ese idiota… _

_Contesto _que quieres _dije secamente_

__Sasuke…_es raro la escucho triste y me llamo por mi nombre_

__Hinata no se si piensas desahogarte conmigo te hace equivocado de persona. ._le iba a colgar pero lo que dijo me obligo a escuchar_

__es Naruto y Sakura _dijo con vos entrecortada_

__que a pasado _ le dije _

_Silencio_

__Hinata_le dije ya molesto_

__tubie..tu..tuvieron un accidente ven a la jefatura de la policía te lo explicare aquí_ colgó_

_Todo se detuvo accidente? Un sentimiento en mi se movió tome mi chaqueta no me importo si esa puta vendría .. los recuerdos de mis padres .. aa no puede estar pasando no subí a mi moto y acelere lo mas que pude.._

_Fin del flash_

Llegue a la jefatura entre y ahí estaba Hinata llorando .. me temía lo peor …

_Hinata¡ _grite y corrí a ella

_o Sasuke_ lloro y me abraso la duda me calcomia

_que a pasado donde están bien _

Ella respiro intentado calmarse para poderme explicar

_no sabe bien el motivo aun están investigando .. pero encontraron su coche volcado … ambos venían en el _dijo Hinata

_ambos ?... espera y kushina_ pregunte temiendo que la niña también fuera

_no ella estaba en casa con la niñera horita está en custodia de protección infantil.. mañana la podremos recoger _dijo Hinata con la cabeza baja

Yo sabia bien que solo hay dos motivos por los que ellos recogen a los niños uno es por maltrato o abandono y el otro es ..

_Hinata… ellos_ pregunte con miedo

Ella se quedo en silencio unos minutos y empezó a llorar de nuevo

_a si es …Naruto y Sakura ESTAN MUERTOS ¡_ se derrumbo a llorar en mi brazos

Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza muerto .. muertos .. no no podía estar pasando no por que por que¡ carajo pero no podía derrumbarme aquí además Hinata no estaba bien en eso me acorde de kushina esa niña había quedado huérfana lo primero era recuperarla le dije a Hinata que se levantara que teníamos que ver que podíamos hacer… le preguntamos al policía y nos dio el numero de protección de menores que fuéramos a la casa y llamáramos y ahí nos dirían que hacer y así lo ismo…

**fin pov sasuke**

**al dia siguiente **

**pov Hinata**

íbamos por kushina pues ayer no nos la podía entregar nos tuvimos que quedar en la casa de Naruto y de Sakura aun no lo podía creer que ellos ya no estaba aquí que no los volvería a ver de solo pensar eso sentía como las lagrimas volvían pero no .. tenia que ser fuerte por kushina y aparte .. no era la única que la estaba pasando mal ayer no podía dormir y baje a tomar un baso de agua .. y vi a Sasuke llorando fue impactante .. nunca lo había visto así aves pensé que no sentía nada pero la escena de ayer verlo tan desecho tan vulnerable fue .. inexplicable pero lo entiendo .. para el Naruto se significaba por lo que me explico Sakura aparte el perdió a su Familia de las misma forma …

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que llegamos … al entrar nos entrevistaron y firmamos unos papeles después de todo ese tedioso proceso ahí trajeron a la niña .. era la viva imagen de los dos los ojos jade de su madre el cabello rubio de su padre … la tome entre mis brazos y ahí me di cuenta y me lo prometí a mi misma..

**Fin pov .hinara**

**Pv Sasuke**

Mire a kushina llorando es como si supiera los de sus padres ese dolor de perder a alguien no se lo deseo a nadie aun recuerdo lo que yo viví .. y un dolor en mi pecho apareció me acerque a Hinata y cargue a kushina eran idéntica esos dos se podría decir que fue lo único bueno que naruto hiso en su vida ese dobe… esta niña.. no viviría lo que yo vivi no ella tendrá el amor de padres buscare a alguien adecuado y ahí estaré no permitiere que viva lo que yo y ahí me prometí a mi mismo..

**Fin pov**

**Pov ambos**

"Protegeré a kushina .. sea como sea y nunca are que se sienta sola"….

..

.

.

.

CONTINUARA….

**Ta daaaa segundo cap espero que el haya gustado sii tuve que matar a Sakura y Naruto y me siento mal por ello pero así es la historia bubu ahora a descansar gracias por leer creo que el cap estuvo un poco mas largo no ?..**

**Merezco review?...**


	3. nosostros y un bebe? comienso

Bajo el mismo techo

**Wuaaa soy tan feliz realmente mil gracias por los review .. no pensé que esta historia fuera tan bien aceptada realmente mil gracias daré lo mejor para no decepcionarles ahora aprovechando tiempo libre les traigo el tercer capitulo cortare ciertas cosas para no algar tanto la historia ok bien empecemos **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En este mundo .. no existen las casualidades solo es el destino_

…_..-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Cap 3: nosotros… y una bebe?**

Entraba a la casa una feliz familia .. claro a la vista de todos los vecinos.. aunque la realidad era otra cosa…

_Te dije que trajeras su patito _decía la peli azul que cargaba a un bebe dormido

_ y tu que.. no puedes ni preparar una papilla decente y te ases llamar cocinera… _decía en son de molestar a a la peli azul

_aa t…tu ..tu no tienes derecho a juzgarme no es mi culpa que kushina no_ pero para su mala suerte la niña empezó a llorar

_bien echo Hyuga la despertaste_ decía irritado el moreno tapándose los oídos

_aa ya ya kushina todo esta bien dejemos a tu estúpido tío_ y así salía la peli azul de la habitación

_aa en que demonios pensaron esos dos .. de verdad no pensaron bien_ decía el pelinegro recordando lo que el abogado de sus amigos les había dicho en la tarde …

_Flash_

_Después de recoger a kushina se dirigieron a casa y ahí los estaba esperando el abogado familiar de Naruto y Sakura era un amigo de confianza de el hermano de Sasuke Hatake Kakashi era muy bueno en su trabajo aunque según Sasuke era un pervertido digamos que su relación era de alumno maestro pero como decirlo tenían sus roses _

__Yoo Sasuke hina chan _ saludaba el peli plata_

__tu que haces aquí _decía irritado ese día no era su día_

__hola kakashi san que se le ofrece_ ignorando a Sasuke por completo_

__bueno vengo a comunicarles sobre el testamento de Naruto y _Sakura y_ dijo ya kakashi serio e ignorando a Sasuke

__y me imagino también de que pasara con kushina no _dijo Hinata_

__así es pasemos adentro por favor _dijo kakashi _

__si y yo soy una pintura no .. ok kushina tu si me ves verdad _decía levantando a la pequeña que volteaba distraída por una mariposa_

__ok eso si es humillante esta bien que me ignoren esos dos ok pero que hasta un bebe de un año se le haga mas interesante una mariposa ok eso no tiene precio*suspiro*_tomaba kushina y entraba a la casa la deposito en la sala en su lugar de juego de ahí se dirigió a el comedor y ahí lo esperaba kakashi y Hinata_

__bueno ya están los dos les explicare como están las cosas _dijo kakashi_

__ve al grano _dijo ya Sasuke algo desesperado_

__bien la hipoteca de la casa ya esta pagada y las ganancias de la empresa y lo demás lo administrara jiraya y también la educación de kushina esta cubierta bueno el inicio _decía kakashi revisando los papeles_

__disculpe kakashi san pero hay algo que quisiera saber quien se quedara con la custodia de kushina _ decía Hinata ya que quería saber quienes se encargarían de ella para ver si eran adecuados _

__ehh Sakura y Naruto no les dijeron nada _pregunto consternado_

__no _dijeron los dos_

__o esto será un problema .. a ver se los explico cuando estaba arreglando lo del testamento y llegamos al tema de que por desgracia murieran los dos quien se quedaría con la custodia de kushina… ellos los mencionaron a ustedes_ dijo kakashi esperando su reacción_

__buena broma kakashi_ dijo Sasuke riendo irónico_

__no no es una broma Sasuke_ mostrando el acta _

_Ambos empezaron a leer y las palabras que leyeron les cayó como una balde de agua fría_

"_en caso de la muerte de los dos la custodia total queda en manso de los padrinos de kushina Sasuke uchiha y Hyuga Hinata firma Naruto uzumaki y Sakura uzumaki "_

_ambos se miraron y le regresaron la mirada a kakashi y un silencio incomodo se produjo en el ambiente la primera en hablar fue Hinata_

__nos puedes dar un minuto _dijo con una sonrisa_

__claro tomen su tiempo se que esto es repentino y…_ pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba solo_

_Mientras tanto_

_**Pov Hinata**_

"_en que estaban pensando " caminaba de un lado a otro apreciaba que me tuvieran esa confianza pero dejarme a su bebe dio¡ es demasiado ay sakura me pudiste dejar tu colección de ropa o de zapatos pero su hija … no debe haber alguien mas pero y si no y si soy lo único que tiene tendre que investigar pero mientras cuidare a esa niña si eso are yo puedo hacerlo … espero_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_En que coño estaban pensado yo cuidando a un bebe¡ por dios no aunque me duela admitirlo si apenas puedo conmigo ¡ que le hiso pensar al dobe que yo podía criar a su hija.. aunque .. es padrino suyo no me agrada … nada mas ver que hiso con el dobe siento que si cuida a kushina la ara tan idiota como el … aa carajo no tengo otra opción almenos que encuentre a alguien apto para cuidarla .. o pensándolo la tonta lo puede hace … sii aunque no se aaa bueno veremos que resulta…_

_**Fin pov**_

_**Regresando a la casa **_

__seguros que están bien _ pregunto kakashi_

__si si claro _respondió una pálida Hinata_

__claro_ dijo un aun mas pálido Sasuke_

__oye pero si por algo nosotros no podemos cuidarla haya alguien más_ pregunto Sasuke_

__ eso dependerá de ustedes pero les doy un consejo piénselo bien convivan con la niña vean si pueden ustedes cuidarla y si no busquen y decidan quien se puede hacerse cargo de ella por que si no será tomada por protección de menores _ dijo kakashi_

__eso si que no ¡ Hinata la cuidara y si no…__

__no creo que no me has entendido tu también tienes que participar Sasuke así que lo mas conveniente es que se muden y se instalen …_ pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Hinata_

__espera quieres decir que tendré que vivir con el¡_dijo una Hinata molesta_

__ tu no eres una dulzura_ dijo Sasuke ya muy enojado_

__chicos¡ se que no se llevan bien y realmente no se que estaban pensando Sakura y Naruto al dejarles esta responsabilidad pero tal ves ellos tenían una razón y era que confiaban plenamente en ustedes tanto como para dejarles a su hija ellos sabia que ustedes eran los indicados para criarla así que por ellos como su ultima voluntad y por el bien de kushina cuelguen la toalla y hagan un intento_ dijo kakashi con la esperanza de convencerles_

_Ambos se vieron y dieron un tremendo suspiro .. Sasuke extendió la mano_

__solo por ellos _dijo Sasuke_

__no también por kushina _

Y así comenzó nuestra o mi tortura entre a la casa y ya aviamos traído algunas cosas pero tuvimos que ir a la casa de Hinata por sus libro demonios esa mujer es mas insoportable de lo que creía y hablando de la reina del drama

_**POV HINATA**_

Bien vamos a empezar _pero fui interrumpida por el llanto de kushina

Ambos subimos a su habitación Sasuke la iba a cargar pero se la arrebate no podía fiarme de el podría tirar

_oye no la voy a romper _dijo Sasuke molesto

_es que no confió en ti .. no tienes fachada de padre_

_pues quiera o no nos eligieron a ambos así que yo también merezco cargarla _dijo Sasuke

_pues yo pienso…_pero un ruidito de kushina me alerto me acerque para ori que era y dios como me arrepentí _ dios mío .. kushina

La bebe solo lloraba mas

_esa niña necesita un cambio y ya _dijo Sasuke así que se la entregue

_que carajos ases _dijo el tratando de rechazarla

_no quería acerté cargo de ella pues ahí esta _y se la entregue

Fuimos al baño y la deposito en su mesita de cambios dios ver las expresiones del uchiha no tiene precio

_vamos que la niña se rosar_ dije dándole golpecito

_tranquila mujer no es como desabrochar un sostén_ se bufo

_ dios solo piensas en eso verdad .. solo despega las lengüetillas y ya _le dije

_Pero santo dios_ dijimos al unisonó

El olor era bastante fuerte solo podía oír las risas de kushina baya que a la niña le encanta asernos sufrir se parece a su padre …

Fue tan cómico ver a Sasuke quitarle el pañal a kushina y a la ves una imagen que nunca pensé ver pensé ver mas de la tortura sonó el timbre y el boleto de salida para el idiota

_yo abro _ dijo Sasuke huyendo rápidamente

_ey no espera .._ya se había largado y la bebe se me quedo mirando_ esta bien yo te cambiare luego castigaremos al idiota de tu tío si _ ella solo rio pero de que es uchiha me las pagaba me la pagaba

_**FIN POV HINATA**_

_**POV SASUKE**_

Baya salvada quien haya tocado se lo agradeceré y al abrir ….

_Hola vecino_ dijo una rubia

Hola _dije en mi tono serio

Les venimos a dar la bienvenida al vecindario _dijo un hombre de grandes cejas

Y traemos provisiones _ dijo un gordito

Ok pasen _les ofrecí

Eran los vecinos y amigos de naruto y sakura

La rubia se llamaba Ino con su esposo kiba por lo que se Ino es la del carácter domador dios que mujer ..

La siguiente pareja era un gordito llamado Chiouchi y tente el comelón y luchador y ella una atleta que pareja

Y los siguientes creo que eran gays uno era Maito Gai y el otro era rock lee no se era perturbador verlos y podría jurar que eran padre e hijo y eso daba aun mas miedo

_permítanme ir por Hinata si enseguida vuelvo_

Así los deje en la sala y busque a Hinata ya abia terminado de cambiar a kushina me la entrego y se dirigió al baño creo que estaba molesta

Y ahora que hice _le dije _ a y tenemos visita

_ huir se te ase poco y ya bajo pero tu dejas a kushina en su cuna claro si amenos puedes hacer eso _ dijo avanzando pero pude notar una mancha en su mejilla que si era lo que pensaba..

Hinata.. _trate de advertir pero

_ ya déjame _ dijo y bajo por la escaleras y saludo a todos

_hola gracias por visitarnos están en su casa _dijo con una dulce sonrisa ..pero

El silencio se volvió tenso y todos miraban a Hinata hasta que Ino hablo

_cariño en tu mejilla … tienes popo_ dijo dándole una sonrisa y apuntando a la manchita

Hinata se lo toco su mejilla y se puso roja como un tomate o mas Salio corriendo y me miro ..

_yo te trate de advertir _ dije y ella se fue refunfuñando

_bueno yo le dije no es a si kushina _ y ella solo rio

Después de un tiempo de discusión y una cena con nuestros locos vesino .. aunque nos dieron unos bunos tips .. pero bueno eso no creo usarlo mañana era el funeral de sakura y naruto talves entre sus familiares encontremos alguien apto para cuidar a kushina y asi no continuar con esta locura pero veremos mañana ahora a descansar

_**FIN POV SASUKE**_

_**EL DIA DEL FUNERAL ..**_

_**POV HINATA**_

Gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana pude manejar la situación .. la verdad el funeral fue muy emotivo .. incluso pude ver como Sasuke lloro por un breve momento pero lo bueno es que su hermano Itachi estaba presente para apoyarlo al fin de cuentas no estamos solos pero ahora tenemos una misión y es buscar a alguien correcto para kushina me reuno con Sasuke

_bien es hora de empezar_ me dijo en susurro

_ok _le dije yo no importa si era necesario entrevistar a todos y cada uno de los familiares …

Primera entrevista… Jiraya padrino y padrastro de naruto

_que lamentable recentrarnos aquí _dijo jiraya con clara tristeza

_si.. pero aun esta kushina es el legado que a dejado naruto _ le dije con una sonrisa

_si nunca imagine a naruto como padre pero creo que salió igual a su padre por que a mi no se me da lo de los niños si no hubiera sido por Tsunade naruto no hubiera sobrevivido jajaja _

_jaja si _ rechazado …

Segunda entrevista… _Tsunade Sarutobi.. amiga de la familia y ex de jiraya

_tanto tiempo sin verle Tsunade sama_ dijo Sasuke cortes mente

_ ehh .. eres tu hip uchiha_ dijo una totalmente borracha

_ehh_ con un tic en la ceja

Rechazada

Tercera entrevista Yahiko y Konan el primo de naruto

_hola Yahiko san_ dije cortésmente

_hola Hinata san tanto tiempo _dijo con una sonrisa..

_veo que a crecido la familia_ le dije viendo a tanto niño

_si ya son 7.._pero fue interrumpido por su esposa Konan

_9 cariño _dijo algo irritada

_a si 9 jeje _ sonrió nervioso ante la mirada de su esposa_ que me querías decir Hinata_

Rechazado

Y así seguimos con las entrevistas de la parte de sakura su familia no era de confianza de echo no estaban muy de acuerdo con la relación que tenia con naruto así que no podíamos contar con ellos y de naruto que decir las entrevistas dejaron mucho que desear solo quedaba el abuelo de este era nuestra única salvación..

_hola señor Sarutobi_ dijo Sasuke

El señor usaba un tanque de oxigeno no se pero algo me decía que no era buena idea

_ es una lástima que hayamos perdido a naruto se que para ti era como aun hermano Sasuke_

_si así era por eso ahora cuido a su hija pero estado pensando si usted desearía compartir tiempo con su nieta así que .._ pero no pudo continuar ..

Por que el señor no podía respirar a causa de que kushina había descontado el tanque fue un susto que nos dio

Rechazado

_**Una horas después …**_

Transcurrió la tarde .. y nada nada nada kushina jugaba en la sala y Sasuke y yo derrumbados en el sillón

_no puedo creer que no haiga nadie competente ahora veo por que era un idiota _dijo Sasuke frotándose la cara

_y yo por que sakura odiaba a su familia_ dije dando un suspiro

_ no hay otra opción .._ suspire_ nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo_

Sasuke me miro y luego vio a kushina

_ en que demonios pensaban esos dos _

_ no lo se _ se aserco kushina pidiendo mis brazos_ pero _ la cargue_ por algo nos eligieron

_ después de ver la familia que se cargan yo me elegiría creme _ dijo Sasuke bufando

_ tal ves lo que dijo kakashi es real ello creyeron que nosotros podríamos hacernos cargos_

_ pero los dos nesesariamente por que no solo uno_ dijo Sasuke

_Tampoco me gusta la idea de estar junto a ti creme_ el puso mala cara_ pero si es por el bien de esta niña estoy dispuesta a aguantarte y tu uchiha_ le dije

El me observo por un instante me puse nerviosa pero luego vio a kushina y esta sonrió y le extendió las manitas para mi sorpresa sonrió y la tomo

_ niña tonta eres la tercera persona a la que no me puedo negar _me miro_ de acuerdo Hyuga

_Hinata dime Hinata _ le dije

_ y tu dime Sasuke me siento viejo cuando me llamas por mi apellido_ el dijo

_ok Sasuke la paz_ le extendí la mano

_ no se pero algo me dice que me arrepentiré _miro a kushina_ ok solo por la mocosa paz

_ok pero para hacer las cosas bien ay reglas _le dije sonriendo

_um sabia que no iba ser tan fácil.. ehh que dices kushina_ la acerco_ que te lea un cuento ok lo siento hablamos mañana_ y se empezó a alejarse

_ehh espera tu nunca le lees ni creo que leas_ le dije

Pero se fue sin escucharme eso no se queda así

_espera Sasuke aguarda tenemos que ash uchiha aparte ella no habla uchiha UCHIHA¡_ le grite

_**FIN POV HINATA**_

_**Y así empezó la vida de padres de estos dos solterones … dos personas tan distintas iniciando una vida bajo el mismo techo .. que les deparara si no los escuchase dirían que son pareja una pareja muy inusual aunque siempre que les decían salían gritando un rotundo no pero quien sabe cómo dicen muchos si lo niegas muchas veces se hará realidad …**_

_**-}**_

_**Continuara…**_

**Tada disculpen la tardanza pero aaa mucho trabajo ¡ fin de curso proyectos finales y exámenes y aparte que andado buscando un vestido para la graduación de mi hermano y nono pero no se asusten se que no e tenido buena historia con mis otros fic pero de una ves les digo este fic no lo dejare lo terminare lo juro aunque tarde (aunque procurare que no pase jeje) mil gracias por los reviews disculpen también por no contestar pero ya los estaré contestando espero que el largo compense la tardanza y si hay occ de parte de los personaje de verdad disculpen pero es inevitable gracias nuevamente por los reviews y nos leemos a la próxima bye**

**Merezco reviews? O-o si si házmelo saber y a apachurra el botón de abajo siii hazme feliz ¡ :D**


End file.
